Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki:Requirements and Responsibilities
This page is the list of guidelines of the available staff positions, the criteria, abilities, and elected terms. |-|Guidelines Enforcing Rules Users may not enforce the rules. Warning users in the stead of an administrator or moderator is considered mini-modding, and is against the rules for any user. If a rule violation is found, users should report the violation to an administrator or moderator so the user can be warned properly. Promotions Users are granted the privileges due to being active editors, fitting the criteria, and those trusted and deemed suitable for the responsibility. Demotions Staff members are regarded as trusted editors, so if a staff member presents irresponsible behavior or violates the wiki's rules, a demotion may be considered depending on the violation and its severity. Staff members may request if they want to be demoted to a lower position if they wish to, (A bureaucrat may wish to be demoted to admin, patroller, or rollback. An admin may wish to be demoted to patroller or rollback. A patroller may wish to be demoted to rollback.) If they wish to restore their previous position, they may be allowed to restore their former position. Inactivity & Repromotions After prolonged periods of inactivity without notice, staff members may be demoted from their position(s) or receive a notice that they may be demoted; if they resume their wiki activity regularly, they may be allowed to return to their positions. Members demoted for rule violations and/or irresponsible behavior will need to wait some time before re-applying for their position and prove to the administration that they have improved their behavior. Resignations Staff members can resign if they wish from their position(s). They may do so in . |-|Administrators Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are generally expected to meet the following standards: * 1,000+ edits. * 6+ months of activity. * Extremely active. * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 3 months with no previous block lasting more than 1 week. * Willingness to assist users who request it and respond in a courteous manner. * Have had Admin experience. * Are elected by the existing bureaucrats and administrators. Bureaucrat Responsibilities Bureaucrats are one level “up” from administrators. They are senior editors. They help with the day-to-day administration of the wiki by establishing the wiki rules and managing user rights. Bureaucrats are given the ability to: * Grant bureaucrat rights and revoke own bureaucrat rights. * Grant and revoke user rights. * Along with the administrator rights, has all administrative responsibilities. Administrators Administrators are generally expected to meet the following standards: * 200+ edits. * 5+ months of activity. * Extremely active. * Experience of editing articles on the wiki and resolving edit conflicts. * Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (As well as the Protection Guidelines, the Deletion Guidelines, and the Block Guidelines.) * Willingness to assist users who request it and respond in a courteous manner. * Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 3 months with no previous block lasting more than 1 week. Administrator Responsibilities Administrators (also known as sysops) are primary enforcers of the wiki’s rules, help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits. They have a number of tools to aid them in this task and keep the wiki running smoothly and deal with issues facing the wiki. They are trusted editors. Ideally, an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Administrators are given the ability to: * Block and unblock users or ip addresses. * Edit and rename blog posts. * Delete and move user pages. * Has all patroller/moderator and rollback rights. * Edit MediaWiki pages and access other admin restricted special pages (such as system messages). * Edit Wiki's interface, skin, and format. |-|Moderators Content Moderators Content Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: *700+ edits. *4+ months of activity. *Fairly active. *Knowledge of our rules and regulations. (Also the Protection Guidelines and the Deletion Guidelines.) *Knowledge of editing articles on the wiki, resolving edit and social conflicts. *Have no records of vandalism or being blocked within the past 2 months. *Being over the legal age to have an account on FANDOM (13 everywhere including the U.K) (16 in the EEA excluding the U.K). Content Moderators Responsibilities Content Moderators are equipped with special tools to help them moderate specific content parts of the wiki. They keep articles on the wiki safe from vandalism, spam, and other rule violations. Content Moderators are given the ability to: *Rollback "undesirable" edits in one click. *Move (rename) pages. *Delete and undelete pages and blogs. *Protect (lock) and edit protected pages. *Move, delete, and undelete uploaded files. *Mark edits as patrolled. *Being over the legal age to have an account on FANDOM (13 everywhere including the U.K) (16 in the EEA excluding the U.K). Discussions Moderators Discussions Moderators are generally expected to meet the following standards: *700+ edits. *4+ months of activity. *Fairly active. *Knowledge of our rules and regulations. *Have no records of spamdalism, advertisement spam or being blocked within the past 2 months. *Being over the legal age to have an account on FANDOM (13 everywhere including the U.K) (16 in the EEA excluding the U.K). Discussions Moderators Responsibilities Discussions Moderators are equipped with special tools to help them moderate specific communicated parts of the wiki and manage conversations. They keep discussions safe from vandalism, spam, and other rule violations. Discussions Moderators are given the ability to: *Editing and deleting article comments. *Delete blog comments. *Moderate discussions: move, edit, lock, unlock, delete, and restore discussion posts. *Edit, close, re-open, remove, restore, and delete threads or replies. *Highlight Discussions posts and/or blog posts in Announcements. Rollbacks Rollbacks are generally expected to meet the following standards: * 300+ edits. * 3+ months of activity. * Moderately active. * Have no records of spam/vandalism or being blocked within the past month. * Consistent, good-faith article (main-space) edits. Rollback Responsibilities Rollbacks are well trusted editors with the rollback tool to help the wiki combat spam and vandalism. Rollbacks are given the ability to: * Undo edits with one click using the rollback tool. Category:Site administration